Gardenia Park
Gardenia Park is a place on Planet Earth and was introduced in Season 1. It is significant in that this is where Bloom met Stella and found out she has magic powers. Overview The park appears to be fairly large and spacious. There are trees and grass, and by sixth season the trees have increased in numbers but plenty of flat terrain remain. There are some benches, scrubs, and flowers. Pathways are denoted by light brown paths decorated with black railings around the park. A gate entrance is present as seen in the fourth season. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "An Unexpected Event," Bloom and Kiko are inside the park. Bloom sits down to rest while Kiko goes off exploring. However, he runs back to Bloom in a panic as he discovered something far beyond imagination - a Sun and Moon fairy fighting an ogre and his ghouls. Bloom and Kiko observe the battle, hidden behind tall trees. The fairy named Stella, appears to have an upper-hand but is eventually knocked down by the ogre and restrained by his ghouls. When the ogre, Knut, takes the fairy's scepter Bloom steps in and stops Knut from hurting the fairy. But her meddling causes Knut to order his ghouls to attack her. Fearing for her safety, she unconsciously forms a magical barrier which dispels the ghouls away from her and Kiko. This is a shocking revelation for Bloom and when Knut has had enough of her, he snatches her and swings her around. This time, Bloom summons an even more powerful, dormant magical energy that temporarily stuns Knut and his ghouls. Stella notes the powerful energy and takes back her scepter. She stands in front of Bloom to protect her and is able to finish off the monsters. Knut finally flees with his ghouls much to a relieved Stella. However, she faints due to exhaustion and Bloom, concerned for her well-being, takes her home. |-|Season 4= The park is seen in "The Last Fairy on Earth" when the Winx are out searching for the magic trail felt back at Love & Pet; they assumed it was the Wizards of the Black Circle. Flora and Musa are paired up and end up following the trail to the park. Whom they all are really following is Roxy, the Last Fairy on Earth. She and Artu reach the park so that Artu can get some exercise. Flora and Musa fly around the area but do not see the Wizards and leave the park. In "Magic Lessons," the Winx are at the park to relax and give Roxy some magic lessons. While they are relaxing, Mitzi, Darma, and Sally who had been imbued with the Wizards' magic are causing a riot in the park. They terrorize the citizens with their powers which causes the people to lose trust in magic, thus weakening the Winx's Believix powers. The Winx, Mitzi and her friends do battle. This ongoing battle begins to instill fear within the citizens and Bloom notices. She then has her friends protect the citizens while she and Stella distract Mitzi and her friends. Once the citizens are out of harms way, Musa, Aisha, and Bloom use their special Believix powers to return the faith in magic. Thus stripping Mitzi, Darma, and Sally's powers and putting an end to this havoc. While not physically present, a virtual version of the park is seen in "A Virtual World". It is Tecna's favorite computer game and she had hid the White Circle in there while they are at Frutti Music Bar. But the Wizards locate the White Circle at their place; Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos enter the game while Duman stays behind to guard the place and keeping an on the Winx's pets. Some time later, the pets telepathically communicate with Roxy about the situation who then tells her friends. They return home and enter the game as well while Timmy deals with the computer side of things. The Winx have trouble as this park is a virtually one so their spells have no effect until Timmy manipulates the computer's coding. Once the girls have located the White Circle the Wizards seek to steal it from them. Bloom hatches an idea and she, Flora, and Aisha let go of it. The White Circle is now in the Black Circle but because of their strong opposing energies an explosion occurs and both sides are forced out of the game. Luckily, the Circle is still in the Winx's hands. The park is then overrun by extensive vegetation as Diana, The Major of Nature, returns Gardenia to its more natural habitat. She is confronted by the Specialists; they demand her return the city to its urban state. The Nature Fairy becomes enraged at the lack of respect and fights them. The first to fall are Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven. Nabu and Helia, being more pacifist, try to reason with her again. This time with Helia explaining that there are still many who care deeply about nature but Diana's unwillingness to see past revenge is only contributing to its destruction. Diana refuses to listen and overpowers Helia but Nabu is able to defend himself. Diana eventually kidnaps the fallen Specialists to her domain. After dealing with their side of the battle, the Winx teleport to the park and see a weakened Nabu. Nabu informs them that Diana was too powerful and he was unable to protect their friends, who are now the Amazon Fairies captives in their kingdom. Upon hearing this news, Musa starts to cry fearing that she could lose Riven. Bloom comforts her. In "The Frozen Tower," while the Winx and Specialists (and Roxy) enjoy their group date. They notice the temperatures are oddly cooler than normal. They brush it off until Nebula appears before them. She is hear as a messenger not threat; she delivers Morgana's message in that the Winx must retrieve the Wizards from Sybilla's protection and deliver them to the Earth Fairies or Aurora, The Major of the North, will freeze the entire planet. The Winx stand firm against the wager and Nebula firmly restates the message before teleporting away. After she leaves, the group discusses this and though the Specialists desperately want to join them on their mission, the Winx inform them that only they can because they were given the task. Though reluctant, the Specialists agree and head to work with Artu. As the group part ways, Roxy gets another telepathic message from Morgana. Roxy tries her best to resist communication but Morgana tries to explain that she just wants to help her. Roxy ignores her and the girls leave the park. |-|Season 6= In "Shimmer in the Shadows," Coming soon... Specials In "Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom," after unwillingly receiving her bike, Bloom and Kiko head to the park. While Bloom relaxes under a tree with an apple, Kiko, who wandered off for bit, returns to her in a panic. Kiko leads her to an area in the park where they both witness a battle between a fairy, Stella, an ogre, Knut and his ghouls. The two could not believe their eyes and when Knut knocks Stella off her feet and take her scepter, Bloom steps in. Annoyed by her interference, Knut orders his ghouls to attack her. In response to flight or fight, Bloom conjures up her first shield that dispatches the attacking ghouls, much to her astonishment. Knut, now really irritated, takes matters into his own hands and grabs ahold of Bloom, swinging her around. This time, Bloom releases a powerful burst of energy that stuns Knut his minions. Stella is then able to reclaim her stolen scepter and checks on Bloom. When she sees that Bloom is alright, Knut realizes that this is losing battle and teleports away. Glad that they are gone, Stella faints due to exhaustion and concerned for her well-being, Bloom and Kiko take her back home. Comics Season 1 In "A Friend for Bloom," Coming soon... Games Season 1 In "Winx Club," Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom